The Twilight Mercenary Tournament
by 2K Words or Less
Summary: With the rise of Twilight immigrants coming into Ergastulum, the Mercenary Guild begins holding tournaments as a form of tryouts to become members of the guild. This story follows a girl named Normandy, an aloof Twilight with the rank of D/4 as she tries to claim a place amongst the guilds elite ranks.


The Twlight Mercenary Tournament

Chapter 1: It Begins

"Welcome all potential recruits, I am Gina Paulklee, head of the Mercenary Guild here in Ergastulum. As a result of the mass migration of twilights, we here at the Mercenary Guild have decided to set up these try outs of sorts to give all new twilight an opportunity to be employed by us. We are pleased with the turn out of over 100 twilight, all ready to take themselves and their abilities to the next level. The only rules are fight until there is a clear victor and no killing the opponents. The top 10 recruits will advance to the very top of their rank division upon acknowledgement. So, let's get things going. All rank D/5 to D/0 please report to the front to receive your arm band signifying participation and designated location map for the fights to commence. There will be a designated member from the guild to be the judge of the fights. Remember to keep the guild's integrity in mind and have some fun!" Gina shouted, raising a fist into the air. The crowd was in a cheering frenzy as the first wave of potential flooded to the bulletin boards and band handlers lined along the stone wall before them.

The general ages of the mob ranged from young teens to 30s, all of them excited in some way shape or form for the grand opportunity given to them. However , there were a few that were more or less scared instead of excited, knowing that their future or the future of their families were at stake. A young girl named Normandy was amongst these few. Waiting in line, she looked around nervously at all of the confident expressions and words coming from everyone else with a spoon of discouragement. Normandy didn't really have a family growing up, living day by day as a street urchin just trying to live on. Her family was one of the many casualties during the great twilight hunts. Alone at the age at 6, she had to fend for herself. Unfortunately, her disability is that she was mute, but she always had paper and writing utensils at the ready.

As a breeze blew through area, her short, jet black hair was caught in it, now lightly wafting with her black cape and hood flowing with it. She mostly wore rags but her black hood and cape was a gift from an employer that valued her and her ability to run errands in dangerous areas. Now standing before everyone at age 16, she stepped up to get her band, her tags that read D/4 jingling from around her neck.

"Alright, you're number 86. You're going to be part of the District 3 group located on this map. Here, i'm going to circle it for you so you know which one. You must win 5 matches in a row to advance. Good luck out there," the Mercenary said, handing Normandy the map. She gave him a nervous smile and a nod, taking the map and sliding on arm band before taking off. Looking at the map, she found that District 3 was roughly 6 blocks away from her current location, which left her with a small sigh as she took off. Meanwhile, those who had gotten their information before her were already lined up to fight, almost down right brawling like a bar fight. In the midst of walking back to the office after a finished job, Worick and Nicholas found themselves stopping to watch, Worick laughing as Nicholas shook his head.

"They fight so bad..." Nicholas signed, Worick taking a drag of his cigarette as he caught it.

"They're all D rank, what do you expect?" Worick replied, a few of the two nights growling at him for his comment.

"Hey ass hole, I'll kick your ass next if you think this is so damn funny!" One of the victorious twilight spat, Nicholas smirking as he opens up his coat to reveal his tag. The Twilight froze in place as he saw his tags read A/0, immediately shutting his mouth as he watched the current fight. Worick couldnt help but to laugh some more as the two male twilight fought like a couple of drunks in an alley way. As Normandy approached, she already noticed the large group of twilight cheering on the fighters, making small bets with one another as they hopped around the area fighting. She looked pathetic as she struggled to push through the crowd, groaning as she pushed others away. She caught sight of one of the Twilight hitting the dirt, blood trickling from his nose as he wiped his mouth.

"Who wants the next beating?!" The man in the middle shouted, his tags reading D/0. A couple of the guys looked at Normandy, snickering before grabbing her by the arms and throwing her harshly into the middle. Worick sighed as he watched the poor girl face plant into the ground, the men laughing at her as she slowly stood up. As the man before her kept gloating, she pulled out a hand sized notebook and a removed the pen clasped to it. She immediately scribbled words onto it, turning it to the gentlemen who pushed her in.

"You don't have to be ass holes about it, f***!" It read, Normandy making a grumpy pout before putting back in her small pack she had around her waist. She then slid a pair of ear plugs from her small pack, stuffing them in her ears before sliding her hood up over her head. After a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, eliminating all distractions as she paused. Nicholas caught sight of this, perking up a little as he paid attention. As she opened her eyes, they seemed...different. There were no physical changes, but they seemed to give off a much more intimidating aura. She gave the gloating man a few good pokes on the back to get his attention.

"Are you next in line? You've gotta be kidding me...you cant be...let me guess, you wanna know where your mommy is right?" The man laughed, a smile curling on Normandy's lips. As he laughed away she leapt up, immediately grappling the back of his head before busting his face with both of her knees. He let out a bloody curdling growl as she used her weight to toss is balance off, slamming his face into the ground as she fell back. He shook and yelled angrily as he used his arms to push off the ground, his eyes black and his lip bleeding as he rose up.

"Serves you right, you should take your opponents more seriously," Worick snickered before taking another drag of his cigarette. The moment the man diverted his attention to Worick, Normandy ran towards the man, hopping up into the air to snag her legs around his neck, using her moment to land him on his back. Before the guy had a chance to shake her off, she clenched her thighs as tightly around his throat as possible, eventually chokong him out. The crowd cheered on as she stood, immediately focusing her eyes on the next guy person. She immediately pointed to them, turning her hand palm up to wave them onward to fight.

"Alright, you're on!" The man said, cracking his knuckles as he walked forward, his tags reading D/3. The man went to throw a punch, Normandy quickly grabbing it with both her hands and yanked I'm forward, tripping him to the ground with her foot. She smiled wide as the man fell, but he immediately got back on his feet. Nicholas smiled in amusement as he watched her use her weight in her fighting style like a pro. It was apparent that she wasn't physically strong, but she took advantage of what she did have and utilized it. Even though the match was well fought, Normandy came out on top. Winded, she shook her hand as a sign of wanting to take a break but one of the viewers saw it as a challenge instead. Her eyes widened and she shook her head as he removed a pair of daggers from his waist, trying to express that she needed rest but unable to speak. She quickly whipped out her notebook, quickly writing out a message for the man.

"Stop! I need a breather!" The note read but the man cut the notebook in half, causing her eyes to tear up. It was her one form of communication and this hot headed fool destroyed it. Her eyes filled with rage as she reached down and slid 10 throwing knives from each side. Lining them in her fingers, the man took a swing at her with his first knife. It cut along the front of her rags, revealing skin from her chest. She jumped back, throwing knife after knife at him. 2 in each leg and two in each arm before the man finally slowed down and concede. Her chest began heaving in exhaustion, her attention beginning to waver slightly as the mild chest wound beaded with blood. Both Worick and Nichols had a disgusted look on their faves as they continued to go after her contrary to her admitting that she needed a breather.

"Do you need help?" Nicholas signed at the girl. He noticed she couldn't speak so he figured it couldn't hurt to try. Normandy caught sight of the signing, giving him a desperate knod. Trying to end the next confrontation quickly, she immediately threw one of her two remaining knives into the man's throat, to which he caught and tossed aside. She threw the other, which again he caught and threw aside. The moment Nicholas tied his sword up, Worick grasped his shoulder, shaking his head at him.

"Don't get involved in the guild's business, it could get her in trouble. If she wants to back out she can just say so," Worick said, Nicholas sighing heavily.

"Haven't you noticed? She can't speak you idiot," Nicholas signed back, Worick growing pale as he turned back to see her getting thrown into a wall with great force, not a single grunt of pain or anything coming from her widened mouth. She clenched her teeth tightly, trying to escape the fight but the crowd kept throwing her back into the middle of the fight. Her opponent grabbed her by the throat as she was pushed at him, his eyes looking fully up into hers before flinging her against the wall again. After impact she crumbled to the ground, laying still for a minute. As the man throw up his arm in victory, she slowly rose to her feet. As if in a trance, she slowly approached the man, a grim frown planted on her face. Without hesitation she came up behind him, reaching up and digging her nails into his throat as she clasped her hand around his neck.

"What the...!?" The guys coughed, blood now trickling down his neck as she gripped tighter. As the man tensed up, Normandy dropped her weight down, pulling the man off his feet and smashing back into the ground. Normandy then jumped up, smashing her boot right on his jaw which immediately put him out cold. She then fell to her knees again, blood now sliding down her arms as she gasped for air. As one more of the challengers went to attack her, Nicholas had enough. He held out his arm, clotheslining the man before he had a chance to get close.

"Let...her...rest..." Nicholas growled verbally, helping Normandy to her feet. He walked her over to where he was sitting, helping her onto the bench before moving to stand next to Worick. She smiled weakly at Nicholas, nodding and signing 'thank you' before sighing in relief.


End file.
